


Rick has daddy issues

by Agirlhasnoname



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cussing, Daddy Issues, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Humiliation kink, Incest, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Morty's POV, One-Shot, Slight Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirlhasnoname/pseuds/Agirlhasnoname
Summary: Morty tries to get his grandfather riled up; when he succeeds the result is unexpected."Could you-will you pull my hair and tell me I'm n-no good?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by the episode "Auto Erotic Assimilation" in which we clearly see that Rick didn't have the best father and craves his approval (arranges a whole arena of father figures to cheer him on). I did a slightly different take on his father complex.
> 
> You know, an even more unhealthy and fucked up, fun little twist to it. :).
> 
> And also Morty has an “idiot”- complex from Rick calling him that over and over.

.

.

.

"You won't take me there 'c-cause you're an old lazy asshole!" Morty exclaims, enraged at his grandfather.

He had walked into the garage a few minutes earlier to ask Rick to take him to Blips and Chitz. He did this despite knowing the scientist had been especially busy lately and did not like to be bothered under those circumstances. In other words, he was doing it just to get the rise out of the old man.

"W-w-what do you want from me, Morty?- Uurp - Just get the fuck out, I have like a h-hun- like a thousand more important things to do than this." Rick's voice is indifferent; same gravelly tone it always wears and he doesn't stop tinkering with the device which has kept him busy the last few days. His annoyance is still extremely apparent in his stiff shoulders and deepening frown.

"B-bet yu-yu-you can't even get it up anymore huh, old man – old, weak man."

" _Shut up_ , Morty. Swear to god one of these days I'll, I'll kick your ass, make you- you're gonna regret being such an annoying little piece of shit"

"W-why don't you prove it r-right now Rick. You won't even, not even lay a finger on me; I'm your soft spot. You used to be hard, m-man, now you're just a-a uh a softie" And oh _god_ why couldn't he just shut up when he's told, now before Rick blasted him with the particle beam. He keeps pushing and pushing. To what end? In hopes his grandfather will discover his deep hidden feelings for him since prying on the narcissistic older man's weaknesses got him hot and bothered? Not very likely.

"Really Mor-eugh-ty? A softie Morty? You wanna see your grandpa _get hard_ , is-is that what your trying to oh so eloquently convey Mort _ee_? 'Cause-'cause that's what I'm picking up." Rick huffs and now finally drops the tools in his hands onto the work bench and stands up to face his persistent grandchild.

Morty blushes profusely at the connotation, not even aware of how it came across. He's way in over his head, way too dumb to play these games. Too bad he's realizing this as he's already got Rick tremendously pissed off, body positioned in a fighting stance, as if ready to pounce his grandson at any moment.

There's no way out, he has to see it through. He can't stop the words even if he wanted to. It's been a long time coming; he's bitten his tongue for too long.

"W-well, a-aall talk is what I'm picking up on. N-no wonder Unity got sick of your bullshit, your ego is too- it makes you delusional. With your IQ one would think you'd be smart enough to see what a horrible person you are! You'll never be loved!" Morty practically shouted the last words, and could already feel them sting in his chest as they were leaving his mouth.

Deafening silence and hyper thick tension follows the outburst.

 _Nonono_. Morty slaps his hands in front of his mouth, not really believing how he could yell such mean things at the one person he looks up to. He'd fucked everything up in his twisted attempt to provoke Rick.

Rick tries to break the quiet atmosphere once "My.." he starts but his throat closes in on him. So he takes a deep breath trying to calm the storming thoughts and the dryness in his mouth. The latter he attempts to cure with a quick swig from the alien bottle of booze he keeps in his lab coat.

"You sound like my father." He finally gets through his chapped lips and clenched teeth. There are no tears but Morty swears the other's eyes are glossier than before as they trail down toward his feet and stay there while he moves to sit down onto his cot.

The teenager's chest tightens an impossible amount until he feels he's about to die from the sadness he feels with his grandfather. The scientist usually never showed an inch of emotion, and here he was in the most depressed state Morty's ever seen him. All due to his stupid, stupid, stupidness.

Morty sits down next to the spaced out man on the cot who is seemingly going through every bad childhood memory he can think of whilst wearing a heartbreaking expression of pain. It's as horrifying as a car crash and Morty can't look away. Wracking his brain for something that could fix this, he comes up empty-handed. He doesn't even dare touching his grandfather in the state he's in. So he just sits there and breathes deeply and tries not to have a panic and/or anxiety attack which would only worsen the situation.

Finally, after a many painfully long minutes - or seconds, who could tell at this point? - Rick moves closer to Morty and presses his lips to the freaked out, regretful teenager. Morty's soft and plump lips against his own thin and dry ones still managed to fit upon one another rather nicely, if but very briefly. It was enough to shock the other out of his skin; he freezes completely and can’t determine what to feel. This was becoming an emotional roller coaster he was in no way prepared for.

Rick pulls away from the light kiss still keeping his face close and strokes the back of his calloused had down Morty’s soft warm cheek. He stays there a couple of moments and just breathes into Morty’s mouth. In response the body in front of him shudders and moves to close the short gap between their lips again.

Rick takes bruising grip of his grandson's upper arm and increases their distance again before the latter can reach his goal. The younger male tries and fails to bite back a surprised wince.

"Morty" he sounds tired and breathless. "Could you-will you pull my hair and tell me I'm n-no good?"

At first, Morty thinks perhaps he heard it wrong. But when he has somewhat processed the words, they ring as clear as day. It was a scandalous proposal to say the least.  
"What Rick, that's crazy, I-I-I didn't mean any of the things I- it was stupid Rick, I'm the piece of shit ju-just like you said …" Morty kept on rambling - nerves on high end after the unexpected kiss - trying to undo his horrible mistake. Seeing his grandfather depressed or sad was the worst thing that he could ever imagine.

"W-will you listen for once. It has nothing to- doesn't have anything do with you, just do me a favor will ya?" His tone of voice still bore that tired low quality as before which Morty hoped he'd never hear again after today.

The scientist moves to lie down and motions the other to get on top of him. This is not what Morty had been hoping to achieve when he started this whole thing. He had been looking for some close up insults thrown at him, heated argument that might get physical which he could jack off to later. In best case scenario he'd thought Rick might shake him around a bit, he'd never ever even in his wildest dreams thought it would lead to Rick wanting to be roughed up by _him_.

"Just grip my hair, a-and tell me," Morty hesitates but wants to desperately redeem himself. And let’s be honest: after his grandfather’s tenderness, no matter how short-lived, he’d do absolutely anything. Of course that had been Rick’s intention, playing on his apparently not so well hidden weakness. Morty doesn’t even care. When **wasn’t** he being manipulated, really?

So he begins to climb on top of his grandfather and settles his hand in the abnormally colored hair. The previous blush comes back in an even darker shade from the compromising they now find themselves in. He tried not to sit down directly on top of Rick's dick, but the older man had his hands on his hips and directed him to sit exactly there.

"Scold me, come on you obviously want to." Rick requests again.

The teenager is still ridden with guilt, but manages to work through it. "I wish.. I wish you were different. You're selfish and mean. Don't you-have you no shame?" Morty starts, a bit uncertain. He tries to change his voice into an octave lower; having the feeling Rick would want it like that. Even trying his hardest to ease up on his stuttering. He remembers to give the ruffled strands of hair in his grip a firm tug as well.

"Ahh - I'm the worst, tell me" Rick pants.

Morty is encouraged by the words and intrigued by how his grandfather's pupils expand and rough facial features soften. It makes his heart swell to know he could have this effect on Rick, to make him change his breathing visible. It was usually the other way around. So he goes out stronger.

"Y-yeah, ashamed is what you should be, how can you even look at yourself in the mirror? You're a piece of human garbage, a good for nothing f-fucking scum of the earth." He hisses, and then proceeds to pull at his grandfather's hair so hard the other's upper body in forced to lift from the bed slightly.

"Y-yeah, keep going" Rick gives out a full on moan this time and with an arch of his back he starts to rut up against his grandson, dick growing hard in his brown, low-waist pants.

 _‘Goddamn this is too fucked up’_ Morty thinks but lets Rick grind against him nonetheless. None of the two should be aroused by this, yet they both of them are. When the younger feels the outlines of his grandfather’s cock it spurs him on even more. Morty knew the other was packing but this long firm member rubbing up and down his ass and crotch area was something else.

"F-fuck. If I were you I'd slice my wrists and just be done with it. Really, you're pathetic. Even now, look at you, rubbing your dick against me like a dirty dog. It's disgusting. I never raised a _whore_." Morty's voice is increasingly getting more strained due to the ravishing sight of his grandfather falling apart beneath him. Jaw hanging slack, drool dripping obscenely down his chin, even more than usual.

"F-fuck, shi-shit yeah" Rick grips his grandsons hips harder, making him meet his every thrust. Morty lets out a tiny whine but then gets back to speaking the most filthy harsh words he could possibly think, always keeping his voice in a colder and lower tone than his own.

"Choke me," Rick pants out from underneath him when the hair-pulling stops being enough.

"Do it, just choke me," He quickly commands again when Morty doesn’t instantly comply. Now completely absorbed into the moment and into his character, Morty doesn't hesitate. As if the idea was his own he determinedly puts his hands around the sweaty neck of his needy grandfather, feeling the blueish stubble against them.

"Ha-harder, tighter!" Rick demands in a groan. And Morty obliges. He uses all his remaining strength, not holding back.

"Ughh" Rick moans as loud as he can. Before his air-pipe is completely shut off he wheezes out "Disappointment" reminding Morty to further degrade him.

"A f-fucking disappointment is what you are, _s-son_ You're gonna come like this? God, you little _freak_." Morty growls. He is so riled up. In the midst of his adrenaline rush he even takes the liberty to spit right in his grandfather's face. It just misses the other's eye, landing directly beneath it.

That second, Rick's head is thoroughly spinning, cock leaking with pre-cum. With his vision in a blur he can easily envision his father stand over him and spit hatefully in his face. Several memories of that exact situation flood his mind.

He comes with a rough sound deep in his restricted throat. And he comes _hard_. Strings of come soiling his underwear for a longer period of time than he'd thought possible at his age. Perhaps trying to avoid this particular affliction of his for so long is the reason he's here, having come in his fucking pants from a little dry humping like a goddamn child.

If Morty thought that the intense emotional interaction with his grandfather would continue, he was dead wrong. There was no afterglow cuddling, deep analysis of what the hell just happened, no shame ridden apologies. The scientist just pushes Morty off of him coldly. He then stands up and mutters a "You're a good kid, Morty" on his way out of the garage. 

Left is a freaked out grandchild, slightly traumatized, but that's nothing new. The sweaty heavy air in the room and the raging hard on he's sporting is a very new addition however.

Feeling more even more of an idiot than usual, he pinches himself in the arm painfully, trying to push away the nagging in the back of his mind. The pinch lands on one of his many bruises arranged in a mixture of new and faded. When the flesh numbs he takes a new grip, this time on his leg and continues until the anger he hoards for himself slowly subsides. 

After a few minutes when he's collected himself somewhat, he follows the older man out into the living room and sees that the other didn't get very far. Rick is slouching on their family couch, watching an old episode of ball fondlers lazily. You'd think he might go and shower, change his pants or _something_. But here he is, the image of normalcy, like he didn't jizz in his pants just ten minutes earlier.

In the end Morty got what he wanted. Yet achieved none of the satisfaction.


End file.
